Fambaa
Fambaas sind riesige, reptilartig erscheinende Amphibien vom Planeten Naboo. Beschreibung links|miniatur|Embryo und Junges Fambaa sind vierbeinige Lurche. Sie haben lange Hälse und Schwänze. Obwohl sie Amphibien sind, lässt ihre trockene, dicke und schuppige Haut eher darauf schließen, dass sie Reptilien sind. Ihr Darm ist spiralförmig. Fambaas sind langsam, tapsig und nicht sehr intelligent, aber auch gelassen. Sie sind starke und kühne Kreaturen. In der Wildnis reisen Fambaas in Herden von bis zu zwölf Tieren, aber in Gefangenschaft werden sie zu dritt gehalten. rechts|miniatur|Zwei Fambaas fällen Bäume, um an die Beeren zu gelangen.Die Weibchen legen in Teichen eine große Anzahl klebriger, gallertartiger Eiersäcke. Jeder Fambaa schlüpft als winziges, kaulquappenartiges Junges. Kurz nach ihrem Lebensbeginn fliehen sie aus dem Eiersack. Beim Schlüpfen ist die Haut noch weich, feucht und durchsichtig, verhärtet sich aber beim Reifen. Außerdem haben sie beim Schlüpfen Kiemen, die später absorbiert werden. Fambaas sind bekannt dafür, Bäume niederzuschlagen, um an Blätter, Früchte oder Beeren zu gelangen. Sie essen aber auch tiefe, dickstielige Unterwasserpflanzen und sind die größten Pflanzenfresser der Naboo-Sümpfe. Verwendung links|miniatur|Eine Fambaa-HerdeGungans züchten Fambaas schon seit tausenden von Jahren. Viele Zuchtherden der Gungans sind so groß, dass sie in heiligen Plätzen weiden. Es gibt aber auch Ställe in den Unterwasserstädten, z. B. in Otoh Gunga. rechts|miniatur|Ein von Fambaas erzeugter SchutzschildZahme Exemplare werden als Reittiere zum Transport von schweren und sperrigen Gegenständen, zum Beispiel den Schildgeneratoren, auf dem Schlachtfeld verwendet. Dabei werden sie immer paarweise verwendet. Das vordere Tier hat ein kleines, vor elektrischer Strahlung isoliertes Cockpit auf dem Rücken, von dessen Hinterbau aus ein Plasma-Generatorstrahl auf die Projektortrommel des hinteren Fambaa geleitet wird. Zuerst wird der Plasmastrom mehrmals zwischen beiden Trommeln hin und her geschossen, um Druck zu erzeugen, bevor er durch die obere Auslasskammer der hinteren Trommel gelassen wird und den Schild aufbaut. In der hinteren Trommel ist ein Gungantechniker, der die Größe des Schildes überwacht. Früher verwendeten die Gungans die Schildgeneratortechnologie zur Verteidigung gegen Sumpfkreaturen und Seeungeheuer, heute werden sie als Symbol für den Militärstolz verwendet. Fambaas und Kaadus werden nur selten als persönliche Transportmittel verwendet, weil Überlandreisen – im Gegensatz zu Reisen mit Bongos – langsam und beschwerlich sind. Die Haut der Fambaa wird für die Kaadu-Sattel verwendet. Bei einem fahrendem Wanderzirkus wird ein Fambaa als Zugtier eingesetzt. Als der Zirkusleiter jedoch vor Hondo fliehen musste, blieb das Tier zurück. Hinter den Kulissen rechts|200px *Die ersten Konzepte sahen vor, dass die Fambaa wie zweibeinige Saurier aussehen. Bevor die Trommeln auf den Rücken der Fambaas als Schildgeneratoren dienten, verwendete Doug Chiang sie in seinen Konzeptzeichnungen als Schallkanonen und als Gefechtsstände. *Terryl Whitlatch zeichnete für Industrial Light and Magic eine Laufbewegung (rechts), damit die Animatoren wussten, wie sich Fambaas bewegen. Das Konzept ist allerdings nicht korrekt, da sich die Fambaas im fertigen Film nicht im Passgang, sondern im Kreuzgang fortbewegen. *Im Spiel Battlefront werden (gegen den Kanon) zwei Fambaas mit gleichen Trommeln als Schildgeneratoren verwendet. Bild:FambaaEntwurf1.jpg|Eine Konzeptzeichnung eines Fambaas als Schallkanone Bild:FambaaEntwurf2.jpg|Eine Konzeptzeichnung eines Fambaas als Gefechtsstand Bild:FambaasBattlefront1.jpg|Ein Screenshot aus Battlefront; gegen den Kanon hat der vordere Fambaa keinen Energieemitter Bild:FambaaModell.jpg|Eine dreidimensionale Skulptur eines Fambaas Quellen * *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman)'' *''Battlefront'' (Klonkriege-Kampagne: Schlacht von Naboo) *''Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' * * Einzelnachweise bg:Фамбаа en:Fambaa es:Fambaa hu:Fambaa nl:Fambaa Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Tiere von Naboo Kategorie:Amphibien Kategorie:Nutztiere Kategorie:Pflanzenfresser Kategorie:Legends